Problem: Triangles $ABC$ and $AEF$ are such that $B$ is the midpoint of $\overline{EF}.$  Also, $AB = EF = 1,$ $BC = 6,$ $CA = \sqrt{33},$ and
\[\overrightarrow{AB} \cdot \overrightarrow{AE} + \overrightarrow{AC} \cdot \overrightarrow{AF} = 2.\]Find the cosine of the angle between vectors $\overrightarrow{EF}$ and $\overrightarrow{BC}.$
We can write
\begin{align*}
2 &= \overrightarrow{AB} \cdot \overrightarrow{AE} + \overrightarrow{AC} \cdot \overrightarrow{AF} \\
&= \overrightarrow{AB} \cdot (\overrightarrow{AB} + \overrightarrow{BE}) + \overrightarrow{AC} \cdot (\overrightarrow{AB} + \overrightarrow{BF}) \\
&= \overrightarrow{AB} \cdot \overrightarrow{AB} + \overrightarrow{AB} \cdot \overrightarrow{BE} + \overrightarrow{AC} \cdot \overrightarrow{AB} + \overrightarrow{AC} \cdot \overrightarrow{BF}.
\end{align*}Since $AB = 1,$
\[\overrightarrow{AB} \cdot \overrightarrow{AB} = \|\overrightarrow{AB}\|^2 = 1.\]By the Law of Cosines,
\begin{align*}
\overrightarrow{AC} \cdot \overrightarrow{AB} &= AC \cdot AB \cdot \cos \angle BAC \\
&= \sqrt{33} \cdot 1 \cdot \frac{1^2 + (\sqrt{33})^2 - 6^2}{2 \cdot 1 \cdot \sqrt{33}} \\
&= -1.
\end{align*}Let $\theta$ be the angle between vectors $\overrightarrow{EF}$ and $\overrightarrow{BC}.$  Since $B$ is the midpoint of $\overline{EF},$ $\overrightarrow{BE} = -\overrightarrow{BF},$ so
\begin{align*}
\overrightarrow{AB} \cdot \overrightarrow{BE} + \overrightarrow{AC} \cdot \overrightarrow{BF} &= -\overrightarrow{AB} \cdot \overrightarrow{BF} + \overrightarrow{AC} \cdot \overrightarrow{BF} \\
&= (\overrightarrow{AC} - \overrightarrow{AB}) \cdot \overrightarrow{BF} \\
&= \overrightarrow{BC} \cdot \overrightarrow{BF} \\
&= BC \cdot BF \cdot \cos \theta \\
&= 3 \cos \theta.
\end{align*}Putting everything together, we get
\[1 - 1 + 3 \cos \theta = 2,\]so $\cos \theta = \boxed{\frac{2}{3}}.$